


A Spark

by tehsasu



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehsasu/pseuds/tehsasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a tingling sensation that builds over time. It starts with the first glance, and builds with the first touch. It grows with a lingering hand, the relief of seeing the other, a hug. The first kiss acts like a spark, igniting the string that binds. Even the most tentative, the most shy, the most gentle will cause the same heat, to cause the fire to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/gifts).



> I was suppposed to have this submitted before I left last Wednesday buuuut yeah. Well, better late then never. This is for Linc since she tends to write me everything and I owe her fifty billion fics.

There’s a tingling sensation that builds over time. It starts with the first glance, and builds with the first touch. It grows with a lingering hand, the relief of seeing the other, a hug. The first kiss acts like a spark, igniting the string that binds. Even the most tentative, the most shy, the most gentle will cause the same heat, to cause the fire to grow.

The moment two bodies join together, when the final barriers are washed away, there’s an overwhelming sense of everything falling into place. For once, you feel like you belong somewhere. Being wrapped in loving arms makes you feel like you’re home. You’ll fight for your other half no matter how much chaos the world is wrapped in. They’re your peace of mind. They’re your heart and the reason to smile and live.

The moment that door opened, that marked rounded door, and revealed those lively brown eyes, Thorin knew his fate was sealed. His heart and soul tugged, wanted nothing more then to belong to this most stubborn and fool hearted Hobbit. A Hobbit! Such small and unassuming and peaceful creatures – the complete opposite to the dwarves Thorin knew.

He had prayed and hoped that his cold, fenced off heart wouldn’t know that tingle, that first small sign of meeting your soul mate. Before their home had been ripped away from them, he had probably hoped for something, for anything resembling a soul mates love. His mother used to tell stories regarding the matter when he was young. He watched his sister meet the love of her life, producing two sons he doted on through the years.

Bilbo Baggins was different. There was a fiery stubbornness in those eyes every time he tried to prove himself. But there was also an abundant of hesitation and the last thing their company needed to worry about was hesitation if it meant life or death. Thorin couldn’t have any of that. He didn’t want the Hobbit anywhere near him. He didn’t want the Hobbit on the path to danger and possibly death. Orcs chased them at every turn, rock giants fought while they clung on with their lives.

And that was the last straw for Thorin. Finding Bilbo hanging precariously over the edge had sent chills down his spine, sent his world into panic and chaos and the next thing he knew, he was darting down the side and hoisting the small one up. And because of his troubles, he was the one to nearly fall.

The Hobbit didn’t belong. He made sure their company knew exactly what he thought.

What he hadn’t been expecting, and honestly he should have expected it, was the twisting knife piercing his heart when Bilbo finally admitted defeat. Two sides of Thorin fought against each other. One wanted to push Bilbo away, to push him back to the Sire where it was safe and Bilbo would be sure to live. The other wanted Bilbo at his side where he could protect and touch and look. It was too much conflict for Thorin. He needed to focus. He had a home to reclaim for his people. As a King, the good of his people outweighed any happiness Thorin might find if the Hobbit stayed by his side.

Of course, the moment they were out of trouble with the Goblins and he realized that Bilbo was gone, something inside of him cracked and crumbled. He didn’t know how to handle it so he lashed out, spoke his mind on how glad he was that the Hobbit was gone. But then Bilbo just had to step out of hiding and those cracks grew wider and longer and all Thorin wanted to do was reach out and apologize.

After the giant eagles had dropped them off and he woke up feeling a worse for wear after that last fight with Azog, Thorin was glad to see everyone else alive and well. And there, there was Bilbo, standing there looking unsure and ready for another lecture. 

That hug, that moment where he was able to hold on to that small frame and breath in that earthy and homely scent, Thorin could feel the cracks close off, repairing. It felt like something had been lifted. This was a step in the right direction, he could feel it. 

The more time they spent together, the more Thorin felt lighter, the more he wanted to share his home and his thoughts and his everything with Bilbo. He wanted those lively brown eyes on him always. He wanted to hear that laugh and see that warm smile directed at him. He wanted Bilbo’s love.

The thrumming in his heart grew and grew as the days passed and the Lonely Island grew closer and closer. The closer they got, the more troubled Thorin seemed to become. New conflicts were beginning to rise and even though that he had council ready to hear and offer advice, Thorin had no idea how to voice them. 

Bilbo was a Hobbit and he belonged in the Shire with his family and everyone else he knew. He belonged out in the with the sun bathing on his face and green grass and open space. Not under a mountain or in a town where he was one of a kind. There was no way Thorin could ask for Bilbo to stay with him. 

With that resolution, Thorin pushed Bilbo away. He made it seem like they were just growing apart with all the chaos around them. Every break they had, Thorin made sure to never be alone with Bilbo, to direct his eyes elsewhere so that he wouldn’t see that pain and confusion directed at him.

Both his nephews kept throwing Bilbo towards him. They made it harder and harder for Thorin to keep his distance. Those two knew something was going on with their uncle and the burglar and as stubborn as Thorin was, Fili and Kili could hold their own until they eventually got their own way. 

Balin cornered him one night and left Thorin feeling confused. He was pretty sure that he had given Thorin his blessing. In some weird cryptic way, Balin had accepted the growing bond between Thorin and Bilbo and had told Thorin so. He told Thorin to not throw this chance away. Erebor was just as much their home as Bilbo was Thorin’s. 

One by one, each of the company gave Thorin their cryptic blessing to the bond. Thorin had no idea what to do with it. He needed to concentrate on reclaiming their lost kingdom and making sure they were alive to see to it. The last thing he needed was a distraction in the form of Bilbo.

Thorin huffed a frustrated sigh, cold air blowing out and curling up in front of him. It was his turn for watch and while everyone slept around the low fire, he was left to ponder his circling thoughts and questions. He didn’t even hear anyone approaching until Bilbo was standing right behind him.

“Thorin?” Bilbo called out, his voice high enough so that he could hear but low enough that it wouldn’t disturb any of their sleeping company.

“You should be asleep,” Thorin huffed.

“Do you still want me to go back to the Shire?” Bilbo asked, his voice small.

“What?”

That was the last thing Thorin wanted.

“I thought we were okay. I thought, I started to think you didn’t mind me helping but … “ Bilbo trailed off.

“Erebor is close,” Thorin said, as if that served as an explanation to his behavior.

Bilbo closed the gap and stood beside him, eyes on their destination.

Almost as if their was a shy hesitation barely holding back, Thorin felt Bilbo’s fingers slide against his, slotting into place as if Thorin’s hands had been made to hold them. 

In shock and confusion, Thorin whipped his eyes over to Bilbo. In the moonlight, he could see that red tinge of blush grow across Bilbo’s cheeks even as a look of determination was chiseled in his features. The tingling that Thorin had been trying to ignore whenever he could feel Bilbo’s eyes on him ignited in a spark. He brought his other hand up to cup Bilbo’s cheek gently, turning his attention over. 

Both had silent questions swimming in their eyes and in order to answer Bilbo’s, to quell that fear of rejection, Thorin leaned forward, dipping his head down until their lips brushed lightly. In the next breath, Thorin pressed against Bilbo with a desperation he hadn’t known. He felt Bilbo wrap his arms around, fingers tangling in his dark hair. 

It was like a switch had been flicked and everything made sense. The spark was lit and there was no going back now. That body pressed up against his felt right. It belonged against Thorin’s, it belonged next to and never far away from again. 

When they parted out of breath, Thorin watched as Bilbo broke out in a dopey smile and pressed their foreheads together. 

Where ever Bilbo was, Thorin would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://tehsasu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
